


Nun's Best Friend

by ImJustSoGay



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Who doesn't love puppies, Wholesome, some good ol' longing probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustSoGay/pseuds/ImJustSoGay
Summary: We all think of Ava as our favorite puppy but…what if she HAD a dog??
Relationships: Sister Beatrice & Sister Camila & Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Parenting 101: Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y’all know, I have no idea when I’ll be updating this because 1. I have no idea where I want this to go (just have a few vague ideas) and 2. I don’t have time (sorry, grad student here). That being said, if you really want to see something, I would LOOOVE to hear your ideas to try to write about them (with due credit of course)

If there’s one thing Ava has ever wanted in her whole entire life, it was a dog. A golden retriever to be exact. When she lived with her mother, she dreamed of snuggling with a dog that was just as big as she was, crushed to death in cuteness. When she first became quadriplegic, she hoped for a service dog to love and keep her company...and maybe for snuggles. What’s so wrong with wanting snuggles even if you couldn’t feel anything past your neck? It’s the principle that counts.

So, when Ava comes across a stray dog outside of Cat’s Cradle…well…her first instinct is to sneak it inside. Never mind the presence of observant, all knowing ninja nuns, _I can totally hide a living, breathing, 70lb dog in my room.._.

She briefly considers whether this is the most responsible thing to do… _well the most responsible thing to do would be to tell Beatrice, but Beatrice would definitely say no to a dog._ So, she decides to keep the dog in her room.

After checking to see if the coast is clear, Ava manages to coax the dog up into her room. Sitting on the floor together, rubbing the dog’s ears, Ava has never felt happier. Running on the beach for the first time did not even compare to the pure bliss of having a happy dog panting in her face. _Panting. This dog needs water_. Ava looks around her room. _How do I own absolutely nothing that a dog can drink from?_

 _I need to steal a bowl from the kitchen…at least for now._ Ava’s stomach growls; it’s almost dinner. _I’ll need to bring some food back too._

Ava stands up and looks down at the dog.

“Stay.” She firmly commands. The dog seems to understand. _Good._ Ava checks the hallway before stepping out, quietly closing the door. _Hopefully it won’t bark while I’m gone…they? Why don’t we use they/them pronouns for animals?_

She makes her way downstairs, trying to act casually around the Sisters. Some are still in training, others are studying, and some are preparing for dinner.

“Peace be with you.” She gives a slight bow to a passing group of younger Sisters who smile politely. _Too far, Ava, too far._

Ava finally reaches the large kitchen doors. She can hear people bustling about preparing dinner and contemplates phasing in to steal a bowl, or simply asking for one. _What if I partly phase in to see what the situation is in there and then decide whether to steal a bowl or ask to borrow one. Ok, I can do this, I won’t get stuck._ She plants her face into the wall, forcing herself to not think about the possibility that she can get her entire upper body stuck. When her face breaks through the other side, Ava sees most of the nuns filtering out the other door, bringing the food out to serve.

Now is her chance.

She fully phases in, takes a quick look around, finds a suitable bowl, and runs back through the wall. Safe. _Still need to make it back to my room._

\--

Ava manages to make it back to her room without running into anyone. _They must all be down in the hall for dinner now_.

Filling the bowl with water, she feels happy to be able to provide something for someone else for once.

“It’s lucky I didn’t run into Beatrice, Lilith, or Mary while trying to get this. Totally would’ve blown it.”

Smiling, she watches the dog lap up the water.

“You live in a church, well, a nunnery? Is that the right word? You live in a church full of ninja nuns, called Sister Warriors.” The dog’s ears perk up and seems to be listening.

“I’m sorta their leader, not entirely by choice. I have this thing in my back, the Halo, which makes me the Warrior Nun. Except I’m not a nun at all, I mean I haven’t taken the vows or anything and I didn’t really believe in all this until I was brought back from the dead. Long story there…Oh, my name is Ava, by the way, Ava Silva. Do you have a name?”

Ava double checks the dog’s neck for a collar.

“So, you really are a stray. I am too, in a way. I’m an orphan. But you’ll find a nice home here like I did. I hope you don’t mind if I name you?”

She thinks for a moment.

“I don’t know what gender you are, is it ok if I check?” The dog wags its tail.

Ava continues to ramble as she gets the dog to roll over. “I’ve been learning about all this gender stuff lately, being inclusive and stuff, which is ironic because nuns have to be women….hunh…what would they do if someone nonbinary wanted to join?”

Ava stops talking as she investigates the dog’s belly.

“You’re a girl! I hope that’s ok to determine that from what’s down there. Should I name you something gender-neutral? Maybe I should name you after one of the Warrior Nuns? The original? Areala? Or maybe Melanie? She was gay, do you know what that means?” The dog looks at her expectantly.

“She was a girl who liked other girls, got put in a concentration camp for it, but she was a total badass. All the Warrior Nuns were... hmm…What about…” Ava stops for a moment, remembering a friend from a past life, her life before the accident.

“Ruth. I’m going to call you Ruth. How does that sound?”

Ruth wags her tail and Ava swears she sees a smile.

“Ruth it is then.”

A quiet knock startles Ava.

“Ava? It’s time for dinner.” It’s Sister Camila. “Who are you talking to?”

Ava panics and frantically looks around the room for a place to hide Ruth.

“Uhh just myself, you know how I am, always talking to myself!”

She throws a blanket over Ruth before cracking her door open.

“Are you ok?” Camila asks. Her eyebrows furrow as she sniffs. “What’s that wet dog smell?”

“oh-oh it’s nothing! Yeah, I’m fine. I just need a shower. From all that…training…” Ava sniffs her pits for good measure. _I actually do need a shower though._ “I’ll be down in a minute…just…doing some…pushups…”

Camila looks suspicious but doesn’t probe further. “Well don’t be late Ava, you know how Mother Superion is.”

Ava closes the door and sighs in relief.

“That was a close one. I’ll sneak you some food from dinner. Be back soon!”

She changes out of her smelly clothes, gives Ruth a final pat, and leaves.


	2. Parenting 101: GRANDPARENTING???

It’s been 35 days since she found Ruth wandering outside. Ava is returning to her room after an evening of sparring with Lilith. She’s excited to tell Ruth about how she finally laid one on Lilith when…

Oh no.

**_Oh fuck._ **

A combination of panic and happiness overwhelms Ava when she enters her room.

Puppies. Seven little potatoes huddled around Ruth. _Oh, I knew I should’ve taken her to the vet_. _Fuck, fuck, fuck what do I do??_

Ava paces around before steeling herself up to do what is necessary. _Breathe in, breathe out. Can’t let the Halo act up now. Beatrice can’t be mad about puppies. Am I a grandma now??_ Her mind flits around.

Ava finds herself placed in front of Beatrice’s room as if she teleported.

She knocks on the door. She can hear Beatrice inside putting something away and Ava begins to ramble.

“Um Beatrice, I have something, um, a problem, kinda urgent-,” Her eyes widen as the door swings open, “-but not-not dangerous.” She peters off.

Beatrice checks her up and down, confirming that the Warrior Nun hasn’t been injured.

“What happened?”

Laughing nervously, Ava shifts her eyes, “Um…it might be better if I just…showed you?”

The sound of their footsteps, well mostly Ava’s footsteps given Beatrice’s extensive training, echo through the quiet hallway. _Am I being weird? Should I say something?_

“So, like…are you more of a dog person or a cat person?” _Fuck why did I ask that??_

“I’ve never had much exposure to animals, so I don’t know.”

Ava places a hand on the doorknob.

“So just promise you won’t get mad?”

Beatrice looks at her with incredulity.

“Ok, well no one is hurt! And that’s the good thing and there’s really no ha—”

Beatrice pushes through Ava’s barricade and stops.

“Ava…” She pauses. “That is a dog…with puppies…in your room.” She turns her gaze towards Ava. “Why is there a dog and a litter of newborn puppies in your room Ava?”

Ava doesn’t need to see her to know what look Beatrice is giving her. _Her eyebrows are probably all furrowed and her lips are probably pursed together._ She glances up to confirm. _Yup, yup yup yup. Beatrice is making that exact face._ She’s seen is so many times already _._ It’s the “I’m disappointed by your thoughtlessness” look.

“I always wanted a dog and I saw this baby wandering outside Cat’s Cradle, so I took her in! Her name’s Ruth.” She lovingly gives Ruth a pat on the head, trying to distract herself from the questions she can practically see organizing themselves in Beatrice’s mind. “I bought her dog food from town, but sometimes I bring her scraps back from meals, and we go on walks every morning and night.” She tries one of her most convincing smiles. Ava thinks it works when she detects a slight upward tick of Beatrice’s lip, but it quickly disappears.

“How irresponsible!” Ah so she’s going with anger. _How is it that she’s still cute when she’s mad? Must be the accent._ “Do you even know the first thing about raising a dog?? Much less 7 newborn puppies?? What are we even supposed to do after a dog gives birth?”

“Look it was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you! How was I supposed to know that Ruth was pregnant?”

Beatrice calms herself. For the dog and for the puppies.

“We’re going to Father Vincent to call for a veterinarian. Then, we will decide what to do.” Beatrice shakes her head.

\--

To say Father Vincent is surprised to be disturbed in the middle of the night, because the Warrior Nun has been harboring a dog who had puppies, is an understatement.

“What were you thinking, Ava, hiding a dog in Cat’s Cradle?”

“I think we all know, Father Vincent, that I was _not_ thinking.” Their looks tell her that now is not the time for jokes. “Look, I’m sorry, ok? I wanted a dog! And I knew you guys would say no – I mean hell this place is called _Cat’s_ Cradle – so I thought I could sneak her in. We wouldn’t have gotten caught if she wasn’t pregnant!”

Ava doesn’t quite understand the big deal. Father Vincent reaches for the phone.

\--

The vet comes in to check on Ruth and her puppies within the hour. He’s an older man with a bookish feel to him. Bow tie, vest, round glasses, and black leather bag with his tools.

“Well, mom looks healthy and the puppies seem to be in good shape. They will need to spend at least 8 weeks with their mother.” He looks at Father Vincent. “You said you just found her wandering outside?”

Father Vincent gestures to Ava who speaks up. “I did, a little over a month ago. I didn’t know…I’m sorry.”

The vet addresses Father Vincent again. “We can bring her in, care for her and the puppies – do some more tests, check for a chip or owner – and find homes for the puppies?”

Seeing Ava’s pleading eyes, the vet adds, “Then again, mom and puppies look healthy. There is no medical reason for them not to live here. I would just stop by every week or so to check in since you aren’t experienced breeders.”

Beatrice has never seen a grin as wide and happy as Ava’s in that moment. Not even Father Vincent can resist a small smile.

“Did you hear that, Ruth? You can stay! We’ll take such good care of you and the puppies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok from now I am a little lost as to what to do. I'd like some cute moments with each of the nuns and the puppies but other than that...


End file.
